The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Many food and drink products, bodily fluids, and other components can leave behind stains on carpets, rugs, or other surfaces. Efforts to remove these stains can involve vigorous rubbing, scrubbing, scraping, or other relatively active or vigorous cleaning. Many commercially available cleaning products are available to help remove or mitigate stains. However, these products often still require a user to rub, scrub, or scrape the stained area before or after the products are applied. Moreover, many available cleaning products leave behind a film or residue on carpet fibers or other stain surfaces. The left behind residue may be undesirable, and in some cases, may attract dirt or bacteria to the surface.
Additionally, some stains are not treatable with most commercially available products, and are instead thought to require professional stain removal services. Such stains may include, for example, ketchup, mustard, coffee, wine, pet urine, vomit, soda, and many others. However, professional cleaning services often use expensive or corrosive chemicals that can be harmful to carpets or other stained surfaces. Moreover, many professional stain removal services leave behind soapy or sticky residues on carpet fibers or other stain surfaces, such can attract dirt or bacteria to the surface.
Thus, there is a need in the art for systems and methods for removing stains from surfaces without the need for excessive rubbing, scrubbing, or scraping. Moreover, there is a need in the art for systems and methods for removing stains from surfaces without leaving behind residue.